The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner, and in particular relates to a capsule toner.
Toner particles included in the capsule toner each include a core and a shell layer (capsule layer) disposed over the surface of the core. The shell layer in an example of the capsule toner is a layer of aggregated and fusion-bonded particulates of a resin having a repeating unit derived from a quaternary ammonium compound.